<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Shop Madness by dana3400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148654">Coffee Shop Madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana3400/pseuds/dana3400'>dana3400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cartoon Physics, Coffee Shops, Gen, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana3400/pseuds/dana3400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teivel remembers the time he went out to get coffee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Shop Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Fan-Fiction I posted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another long exploitable day for Mr.Quckerson, with soft-hearted clients calling him up left and right, not that he minds, after all, It was quite fun manipulating every single one of them, however, a few of them were just plain irritating to deal with or way too paranoid for him to truly manipulate, but to honest none them come close to the dumb guy he met at Starducks once. At the time, he just moved his company headquarters to Duckbrug and of course, he wanted to get a good feel of the community and what a better way to that than getting a tasty cup of coffee at the local Starducks, except for the fact the whole thing will turn out to be the most dumbfounding experience he ever had in his whole life. At first, It was all normal with the most annoying thing having to wait in the long line, even so, Teivel feel his anger slowly rising , ,nevertheless, he had his typical fake smile on his face, pretending that he was no better than anyone else here but than another person entered the queue. As badly Teivel wanted to tell the person just to go another Starducks he deiced to keep playing pretend and start up a friendly conversation with the person, after all, he did come here to learn about the community. He turns his head to the person who towered over him by at least feet and said the second thing that came to his mind. </p><p>"The line is quite long isn't?" the person was completely caught off the guard by Teivel's comment, his head and eyes darted back in front then suddenly stopped as If he realized that there was nobody else Teivel could be talking to. </p><p>"Oh yeah, It's pretty long but I don't mind as long I get my pizza." the person shrugged laying his hands in his pockets. Teivel dearly hoped the man was joking or at the very least was being sarcastic since It was clear as day that they were at a coffee shop, however, the person sounded genuine with no hint sarcasm to be found in his voice. 'Is this guy really that dumb?' Teivel thought still keeping up his fake smile.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know this place sold pizza." Teivel step forward as the line began to gradually move. </p><p>"What- no way, you need to try it Mr-"  </p><p>"Quckerson"</p><p>"Got it, the name's Launchpad, and I'm a pilot" the man pointed to himself with a particularly proud grin. Teivel's fake smile was replaced by a real smile when he heard the pilot part, obviously, he could use that info for a later date since It wouldn't hurt having a disposable pilot for his more dangerous exploits and plus the man didn't seem to be the smartest guy out there yet, that also the biggest problem, in Teivel's option It won't be as fun to trick someone that didn't have single brain-cell even so, perhaps Teivel was just judging this so-call Launchpad to quickly, he only met him a few minutes ago, maybe there was more to him than his lack of smarts but first he needed to know if he was even a good pilot.</p><p>"Wow, that's amazing but also quite scary since you could crash into buildings or even worse the ocean." Teivel continued moving forward with the line that seems to becoming slower and slower with each step.</p><p>"Oh don't worry, I already crash into the ocean and a building today." Teivel mouth almost dropped, he wasn't expecting that answer at all and the man didn't even sound ashamed about It, which made Teivel switch back to his fake smile, mad that this 'pilot' was more unless than a white crayon, after all, It didn't take a genius to figure out that this man has crashed so many times that he became used to It. Although Teivel wondered how could one man survived so many crashes, however not wanting to be 'rude' he kept the question to himself and deiced to merely ask something else. </p><p>"So do you fly a small plane? I hear those tend to crash more often." </p><p>"Uhm no, It's pretty big like big-big." the man stretches his arms out to demonstrate the supposed size of the plane. "and I crash at least one hundred times." That gave Teivel more questions than answers, won't a bigger plane be deadlier to crash or give the man some sort of permanent injury? Yes, Teivel wasn't pilot by any means nonetheless, he knew that crashing a possible four-ton airplane into the ocean wasn't something anyone can just walk off especially if that said someone was the pilot. The more he thought about it, the less he was convinced this guy was actually a pilot, most likely he was probably a high school has been that tell everyone he's pilot in hopes of getting more friends or a few side-chicks. These has-beens are easy to exploit when needed but hard to tolerate due to them being dumber than a rock which means Teivel can't use them for any High-Stakes complex plans he has in store. A shame since those are so satisfying to pull off, watching all the pieces fall into place, seeing the hilarious shocked face of his victim as they realized they been utterly duped and finally, him reaping all of the benefits. Still, Launchpad could be useful for one of his smaller plans even if he didn't really have any in-store at the moment. With that in mind, the two finally made It to the coffee vendor. </p><p>"Welcome to Starducks, how may I take your order?" questioned the vendor with a deadpan tone. </p><p>"Wait this isn't the pizza place?" Launchpad eyes winded, genuinely confused by the fact the place that smells like coffee was indeed the coffee shop and not the pizza place. </p><p>"I must have taken a wrong turn- sorry!" he stumbled out of the line and crashed into a nearby table, spilling two cups of coffee on the floor. '"Oops- sorry" he leans down to pick up the cups but while doing so he accidentally knocks over another table which started a domino effect with all the table falling over one by one. "Don't worry, I know a guy that can clean all this up" Launchpad took out his phone and start dialing however before he could tap the last number, two security guards came and literally kicked him out of the store. All of this while Teivel tried his best not to stare or lose his cool, although he did let himself sigh as he faced the vendor to order. </p><p>"One Ice Coffee please."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>